Moving On
by klarus
Summary: "You know Tony, you can't sit here for the rest of your life. You have to move on." were the words Gibbs told him before the decision was made. It's a one shot but will make it multi-chapter if you want to! TIVA!


"You know Tony, you can't sit here for the rest of your life. You have to move on." were the words Gibbs told him before the decision was made.

* * *

5 hours earlier...

Tony came back from Tel Aviv, knowing his Ziva was gone. She was starting this new life and leaving all of her old life behind. Not that he didn't support her, he was hurt probably more than she was. He told her he was fighting for her, said he'd start it all over with her but still she insisted on rebuilding her life on her own.

This cold Washington air called him back to reality. Just having to go back to Navy yard was harder than he thought it'd be. Parking his car next to her place even harder and walking in bullpen, sitting across her desk, well that he couldn't take any longer. It was to hard for him and not knowing what to do, how to survie was killing him. He couldn't do anything to bring her back, he knew that. He ran out of the building and stood in the middle of the parking lot while rain was pouring down his face. He was standing there still until Gibbs came behind him "Hey, Tony." he said in almost a whisper. "I know it's hard but you can do it. You can do it for her. Come back inside you're soaking wet."

"I guess." was Tony's reply.

Gibbs knew how hard it was for Tony. It was hard for all of them but Tony loved her in more ways than others did and Gibbs knew that even if they never confessed their love for each other. It was there every minute. He knew those looks and jokes. It was pure love and that's what was the hardest for Tony. Let her go before telling her he loves her. Their last kiss told many unspoken words. It have told their love but still he wanted to say "I love you" to her, just these three little words he wanted to tell before their goodbye. But he didn't. Now she was far away from him starting a new life. He felt uncompleted being in America alone. It was her home as well, it was where she belonged and not somewhere in Israel. He knew she loved it here and he knew she'd rather be here.

"Tony?" Gibbs called him back to reality.

"Yeah boss. I'm coming." Tony said shaking his head and walking back in bullpen. He sat down at his desk but since there wasn't any work to do he stared at blank screen being in his own world. In a world where Ziva is with him. But it was only a dream, only something he could wish for and not a reality. And realizing that, it was even harder to sit there. Then suddenly the phone rang. It wasn't his phone neither was Gibbs' or McGee's. It was Ziva's desk phone. Tony immediately looked at Gibbs than at McGee. When nobody was even trying to stand up and answer the phone, he carefully walked to it and picked up.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. How can I help?... No, she doesn't work here any more... No, I don't know here cell phone number... You're welcome." Tony put down the phone and sat down at her desk.

Gibbs was just finishing his work and so was McGee so they were already putting their coats on and were headed out of the building. Only Tony was still sitting at Ziva's desk and wanting to send her a text messagge. Yes, he had her cell phone number but promised her he'd only contact her if it was important and necessary. He wanted to tell her he needs her. That he's lost without her and so is everyone else. No one knew he had her phone number. Even Gibbs didn't know. He once again took her necklace in his hands and squeezed it while a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I'll still fight for you." he whispered to himself.

It was then when Gibbs came back in bullpen because he forgot his car keys. Grabbing his keys he stopped in front of Tony and said. ""You know Tony, you can't sit here for the rest of your life. You have to move on" This were the words Gibbs told him before the decision was made. Tony wanted her back in his life and it was something he was definitely going to do. And even if he had to start building their relationship from the bare ground he would. He couldn't live without her so why would he. He was going to get her back and if it meant to quit NCIS he'd do it. And with that decision he was out of Navy yard in a while. Sitting home on his sofa with his laptop open text messageing Ziva.

* * *

**So I was thinking on making this oneshot... But if you like it let me know in reviews and I will make more chapters. Just let me know what you think and if you decide to make it multi-chapter I promise future chapters will be longer..**

**LOVE YAA**


End file.
